


words dont describe

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also some thoughts of not being important in the grand scheme of the universe, idk what happened but, ig lmao, ight existential angst, meantions of drug addiction as a metaphor, not that bad tho, this fic has some Vibes TM, this is full of metaphors and similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Remus takes Patton to see the stars.





	words dont describe

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/XaKr98ktoxU) song!

Patton had could only think of a few moments before this that he had felt more giddy than he did now.

The wind was cutting against his exposed skin as they drove, bangs and hair being tossed and his breath breathe stolen.

He loved it.

Around them, the desert terrain whirled by, illuminated only by the full moon and sky freckled with stars, swirling patterns and complex constellations weaving into a beautiful and intricate view.

"Having fun?" Remus asked from the driver's seat, face pulled into a crooked grin, soft snow white bangs blow to the side.

Patton grinned right back, heart happily thudding along as he made an affirmative noise.

He was breathless and chilled by the night air, but adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and he felt _ alive _, in a way that he had never felt before he had Remus.

Remus had given Patton a taste of the world of rebellion, a taste of the world outside his bubble, and he had instantly been hooked, like a fish baited by a prey it had seen only once before yet loved.

There was something about sneaking out to meet Remus for a midnight date that made his heart flutter and his face split into a grin. He wasn't sure if it was his boyfriend, or the actual rebellion itself, but the late night secret dates they had were a drug, and Patton was an addict.

The road in front of them stretched on for miles, civilization far from sight. Patton felt wild, alive, and wholly real here, insignificant under the stars but significant in Remus arms, and that was the best feeling in the world. To know that in the great universe, you were nothing but a speck of inconsequential dust, but to the person next to you, you were the only thing that mattered. To simply exist, to reveal in the wonder of the sky, to be surrounded only by the speck of dust that somehow managed to see you that were worth it, and you saw the worth in them.

It was incredible, and Patton would never grown tired of it.

They were nearing their destination, Patton knew, and he would miss the thrill of the ride, but what was coming next was just as wondrous as the night air whipping past him and stealing his breath away.

Remus slowed down to take a turn, and then they were off down the dirt path, slowly curving up a hill that he knew held a beautiful view.

Patton still felt the adrenaline from their drive coursing through him as they slowlu pulled to a stop at the top of the peak, dust clouds spitting behind them even as the car turned off, tan puffs fading into nothing.

Not bothering to open it, Patton hopped over his door, grabbing a bottle of soda on his way over. He jogged around the front of the car, clinking his bottle against Remus' in a toast as they settled down at the edge of the cliff together, Remus wrapping a plaid blanket wrapped around both of their shoulders.

Above them, the night sky was ablaze with stars, brighter and more abundant than Patton had ever seen in the sky of their town.

Remus knocked his elbow into his side, giving him a grin when Pattom looked over. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Patton lightly shoved him back, rolling his eyes as he uncapped his drink. "Shut up, I could see the stars on the way up here."

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Gettin' feisty there. I _ like _ it."

Patton snickered with a shake of his head, taking a sip of drink as he looked up at the stars again, once more admiring their beauty.

There was a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to fill it with meaningless conversation.

"Y'know, you'd probably see the stars better if you laid down," Remus suggested after a while of comfortable silence.

Patton rolled his eyes and leaned back, somewhat forcing Remus down next to him, taking in the wonders of nature above. The stars almost twinkled in the sky, the moon a shining beacon, together glowing and shining light into the otherwise inky black abyss of the night.

It was nice, to drive out into the deserted nothing, to be utterly alone with Remus, forgetting the world for just one night.

It was nice, to not have to worry about other people's opinions of their relationship, about the problems that the world was going through at any given moment. Just simply lying still and drinking in each other's presence like it was an oasis and their lonesome was a desert. There was need for social constructs in the middle of nowhere, and they were free to be whoever they wanted. It was almost as if they could sprout wings and take flight into the stars, as carefree as the birds that would soar high above in the day.

"Thanks for talking me here," Patton said quietly, not wanting to break the still silence that he loved so much.

"Of course," Remus replied softly. "Although, I have to ask, aside from the amazing company-" Patton snorted "-what's your favorite part?"

Patton hummed thoughtfully, staring up into the stars in a contemplative silence.

"The solitude," he said eventually. "I like being able to be here with you, all alone, and just forget the world."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "That's one of the reasons I do this. And because they're awesome dates, of course."

Patton laughed, turning his head into Remus' chest. "Mmhm."

Remus reached a hand and loosely linked their hands together, rubbing at the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Hey, Patton?" he asked slowly. 

"Hm?"

"I think I just realized something."

Patton tilted his head up, eyeing him curiously. "And what is that?"

Remus grinned, leaning forward so that their noses were touching. "I like you, like, a lot."

Patton raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Is that so," he asked dryly.

"Yeah. I'd say I love you, but," Remus smirked, leaning even closer, "That's a _ little _cliche."

Patton felt himself blush, heart fluttering, and after only a moment's hesitation he leaned up and pressed their lips together in a quick but loving kiss.

"I'd say "I love you too" but," Patton grinned, face blooming with glee, "That doesn't quite describe how I feel about you. I don't think any words do, actually. "

A happy smile, no, _ beam _ stretched Remus' lips, bright and full of pure joy, and Patton couldn't help but smile right back, feeling a wave of happiness crash over him as Remus nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

This moment, right here, right now, was one of the happiest moments of his life.

Patton should forget the world more often.

**Author's Note:**

> me? actually posting something?
> 
> more likely then you think


End file.
